Luke's Little Pleasure
by miracleboi
Summary: Luke's little pleasure at work


Title: Luke's Little Pleasure

Chapter: One Shot - that means 1 of 1 only!

Rating: T

Summary: Luke bitching about work, then dreaming about Noah and sex with Noah

Characters: Luke, Noah

Genre: AU

Warnings: Very strong language, sex scene dreaming and man on man sex!

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

Well not only am I feeling even more lousy than what I did the other day, just sitting here thinking about how much I have really changed yet made myself so depressed over the last what five, seven years I think, god I can't honestly remember.

God and now I feel worse. I have had the worst day of my life, first off I come into work only to be told by my son of a bitch boss that I have to cover a story on the other side of the country for the day and have to get to the airport ASAP! Thanks for the warning dickhead!

Anyway I get to the airport to find out that my flight is delayed due to some stupid crappy excuses as usual "excuse me Ladies and Gentlemen, but your flight to LA has been delayed cause the pilot decided to introduce the cabin crew to the mile high club and well there was a bit of turbulence" not that they would ever say that but hey I can dream can't I?

I am depressed cause of all the shit I always seem to get into. First off My now back again boyfriend was a closet case, I get shot, end up in a wheelchair but then get better but then Noah, yes Noah decides to marry a girl who claims to be his sister - incest maybe but nah wouldn't be - I think, then he leaves me to side of the road after his marriage fails, the sham that it was in the first place.

Then once we do get back together again I get kicked out of college cause of my stupid idea to rig the votes at an election I ran for. Then I also after that tried to kiss my Grandmothers new husband - Brian Wheatley. I mean what was I thinking - he is twice, well was twice the age of myself but I felt lonely. You do things when you are desperate.

But we are now back together again but I am not depressed with my boyfriend or even our relationship. It's actually quite the opposite. I mean the main thing that keeps me going is my thoughts of being in Noah's arms. Just lying next to him, making sweet or as I would say hard lovin to him with him in every position possible and well maybe in every room - ah does that make me sound like a slut?

Nah I don't think so? Its just natural to want to well be sexed out I suppose. Ah but instead of being with my man, I am stuck in a run down, low budget hotel cause my stupid arse boss is being a cheap nasty fucking bastard and counting every penny.

I suppose I should be somewhat grateful - at least I have a roof over my head and a well warmish room. That reminds me, where did I put my other jacket?

No I am depressed because I feel I am in this rut and I won't, no, can't get out of it and it drives me nuts some days. It just makes me feel like…..like I am just like a nobody. The only time I do feel even remotely human is when I am with Noah.

I just wish I could be with him right now. Just be in his muscular arms, feeling his chest working my hands down his six pack defined abs. just the feel of his smooth chest and stomach. Feeling his nipples, teasing and playing with them.

God I am getting hard already. Fuck I really do need him here because I just don't even know if I could even last the next hour without his touch.

God just even feeling his long seven and a half rock hard cock, pulsing in my mouth as I suck it dry, taking each inch as much as I can sucking deep, hard and fast. Fuck what I wouldn't give for that right now.

Oh god I have to relieve my tension. Take care of this fucking hard on I have just thinking of Noah. God I need him here right now.

God I would just love him to be spreading my ass cheeks apart and just entering my ass. Fuck the feeling of my man, my Noah feeling me with his cock in my ass, riding it however slow or fast he wants.

Fuck I am soo going to cum very soon. Fuck I feel like I am feeling him inside me right now. God its amazing. Noah licking down my neck and back, nibbling on my ear while he ride me.

The faster he goes, entering me. His pulsing cock just working, fucking me, making love to me, giving me my every need. Fuck it so fucking hot! Noah's sweat mixing with mine.

Turning me over and playing with my nipples, feeling my chest, my not so defined abs but who cares. Just have Noah feeling my body would just be enough - fuuuccckkk

Oh god….oh god NOOOOAAHHHHHH fuuuuucccckkkkk

OOHHHH…..OHHHHHH

So……………so need…….to catch breath.

Fuck Noah…………………..I wish you knew how much I really do love you and just jazzed all over my chest. God you are one fucking sexy god in my books.

God I wish he was here to just snuggle next to me, even lick the cum in on my stomach. Maybe even feed some of it to me - that would be fucking hot - awesome in fact.

Fuck I soo want him here now!

Oh well now more dreaming, back to reality and time to get cleaned up I think!


End file.
